1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet propulsion system. More specifically, the invention relates to a jet propulsion system having a jet or nozzle modified to produce a jet exhaust formation having a 3D spiral formation by using a slit to produce spiral exhaust for improving performance and handling, as well as reducing drag (i.e., jet and rocket engines), thereby increasing speed. The slit preferably has a generally S-shaped configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Jet propulsion is well known in both the fields of aircraft and marine vehicles. The exhaust of these vehicles is produced by rotating power plants, such as compressors and turbines, producing thrust. The resulting exhaust leaves the nozzles of these vehicles in a generally cylindrical plume. None of the prior art, however, teaches the conversion of the exhaust from a cylindrical plume into a 3D spiral formed by a twisting ribbon. Conventional propulsion system and proposed modifications thereto are exemplified in the following publications.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0049010, published Apr. 25, 2002, teaches a steerable watercraft including a jet propelled power plant. U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,323, issued to Meyer et al. on May 13, 1947, teaches a steering system in which a jet propelled vehicle is steered in response to a set of flaps located on the nozzle exhaust. U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,238, issued to Hawkings, Jr. on Mar. 15, 1960, teaches a jet aircraft having a controllable deflector and orifice control.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,303, issued to Heinze et al. on Apr. 30, 1963, teaches a jet propelled aircraft with a jet deflecting means. U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,262, issued to Ernst et al. on Nov. 15, 1966, teaches an aerodynamic servo-valve for use in guidance and stabilization of rockets. U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,886, issued to Feraud et al. on Nov. 7, 1967, teaches a rocket having a stabilizing and guiding means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,995, issued to Fischer on Jun. 1, 1971, teaches a device for modifying the hot exhaust gases emanated from a jet aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,556, issued to Charlton, Jr. on Oct. 5, 1971, teaches a directional control mechanism for reaction propelled aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,404, issued to Hopkins et al. on Jan. 18, 1972, teaches a pin stabilizing rocket nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,469, issued to Hayes et al. on Feb. 8, 1972, teaches a modification of a jet nozzle in which the vector of the jet is deflected about a single axis. U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,376, issued to Smith on Apr. 9, 1974, teaches a jet-propelled boat steering system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,696, issued to Kureth on Jul. 12, 1977, teaches a boat stabilizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,685, issued to Jacobs on Dec. 20, 1977, teaches a rocket thrust stabilizer nozzle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,736, issued to Parramore on Feb. 21, 1984, teaches a water-jet steering mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,374, issued to Friederich on Feb. 17, 1987, teaches a jet propulsion steering apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,964, issued to Enderle et al. on Dec. 15, 1992, teaches a jet-propelled nozzle thrust control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,115, issued to Maghon on Apr. 7, 1998, teaches a gas turbine combustor with means for removing swirl in order to avoid turbulence. U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,059, issued to Bernier et al. on Dec. 12, 2000, teaches a thrust-controlled system for watercraft. U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,499, issued to Griffin, Sr. et al. on Aug. 28, 2001, teaches a rotational get-drive bow thruster for a marine propulsion system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,494, issued to Bowers et al. on Oct. 9, 2001, teaches an articulated nozzle assembly for water jet apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,816, issued to Tsuchiya et al. on Dec. 25, 2001, teaches a jet-propelled boat including steering control. U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,407, issued to Renshaw on Apr. 16, 2002, teaches a mechanism for vectoring jet exhaust flow. U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,559, issued to Sutterfield et al. on May 7, 2002, teaches a further jet thrust vectoring mechanism.
U.K. Patent Application No. 1,063,945, published on Feb. 22, 1965, teaches a liquid jet reaction propulsion unit. U.K. Patent Application No. 2,060,078, published on Apr. 29, 1981, teaches a flight stabilization system for rockets including spiral twist of the exhaust flow. However, the invention avoids use of an external structure to create the intended thrust flow, but rather uses modification of the internal surface of the rocket exhaust nozzle to resemble the spiral pattern obtained from a rifled gun barrel.
U.K. Patent No. 2,094,252, published on Mar. 2, 1981, teaches a water-jet steering mechanism. German Patent No. 3,222,413, published on Dec. 15, 1983, teaches a direction converter for an aircraft for controlling vertical and horizontal flight. As noted above, many patents have issued describing various jet propelled vehicles including various types of directional control systems. However, none teach the application of a slit-shaped exit to control the flow of a jet exhaust to resemble a 3D spiral. More specifically, the present invention requires the use of a slit to create a 3D spiral exhaust pattern in any jet-propelled vehicle, including jet aircraft and watercraft.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.